


and isn't this exactly where you'd like me

by missMHO



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bucky moans deep in his throat when he’s getting pinned to the wall and Tony definitely wants to hear more of that. The kiss is divine and Tony really can’t understand why they haven’t tried this before. </i>
</p><p>Or in other words: how my Big Ironwinter Project shrunk to a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and isn't this exactly where you'd like me

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a longer multichaptered fic, but it didn't turn out this way in the end. But at least have some part of those 5k words I've already written.
> 
> Not beta'd. Sorry for the mess with articles. We're not on good terms with articles.

Bucky moans deep in his throat when he’s getting pinned to the wall and Tony definitely wants to hear more of _that_. The kiss is divine and Tony really can’t understand why they haven’t tried this before.  He bits into Bucky’s lower lip as their bodies get closer, every possible centimeter touching and burning under the clothes for more.  Their swiftly hardening cocks brush with the layers of fabric in between and Bucky swallows Tony’s moan as he opens his mouth invitingly. Tony does not falter and slides his tongue into the other man’s mouth, exploring it almost hastily as if he was to be denied it any moment. Bucky moves his hands under Tony’s shirt, caressing the newly discovered bare skin and the inventor hisses involuntarily at the cold touch of the metal.

Tony catches soldier’s left wrist as it recoils.

“Don’t you dare back away with this, James,” Tony threatens against Bucky’s lips. “You should know by know how fixated I am on that arm, I want to feel it _everywhere_ ,” he thrusts with his hips to emphasize his last words and Bucky almost growls in response. He takes off the inventor’s shirt altogether and experimentally allows his left hand to journey across Tony’s bare chest. Tony shudders under the touch and reassuringly breaths out “yes, more,” before putting his lips into better use and kissing Bucky’s neck. When he finds a spot that makes the soldier huff out a small frustrated sound, he stops at it and sucks until he’s sure it will bruise. Then Tony’s hands finally move lower and cup the bulge in front of Bucky’s trousers and _damn_ , he hopes Bucky will never cease making these sounds. He allows the soldier to rut against his hand for a moment when a sudden thought halts everything else in his mind.

“When was the last time you did it with somebody?” he asks and Bucky needs a second to respond when Tony starts sucking his earlobe.

“The last time I was fully aware I’m doing it?” he corrects cause Winter Soldier had some _encounters_ but Bucky never completely acknowledges that as his own experiences. “The war.”

Tony bits into the soldier’s ear before backing away to take a look at the other man. No surprise he’s almost writhing with frustration under Tony... It takes him a split second to make a decision and sink into his knees. The inventor manages to unzip Bucky’s trousers before he chokes out “Tony, what--”. He does not finish and just silently watches as Tony slides down his underwear and licks his painfully hard cock from the base to the tip and then takes the head into his mouth.

“Fuck, Tony,” he huffs out. His hands sink into the inventor’s hair and Tony hums around Bucky’s cock in approval. He licks around the head and then sucks until he hears the soldier moan out loud. Then he finally takes more into his mouth, slowly, but without stopping, until Bucky’s cock hits his throat and he’s all in.

“Oh god, oh my god, Tony, _fuck_ \--” Bucky repeats, his hands clenching Tony’s hair desperately. Then the inventor swallows around him and his mantra turns into whines. Tony backs away only a little and then squeezes his hands on Bucky’s hips for a second, encouraging the soldier to move. Bucky looks down at him with lust blown eyes and whatever he sees in Tony’s seems enough to assure him that he didn’t read too much into the gesture. Tony’s ready when he thrusts for the first time and the next and the expletives he hears coming from Bucky’s mouth are enough to make up for the aching knees and inevitable sore throat. It doesn’t take much for Bucky after this.

“Tony, I’m going to-- _Ffffuck_ \--” he exhales after a few thrusts but Tony does not pull back. He allows Bucky to come down his throat and then licks him clean through the aftershocks of the soldier’s orgasm. The inventor gets up with a smug smile, unable to take his eyes off Bucky who’s breathing hard, his eyes closed and a blissful expression on his face, seeming really close to falling down to the floor any moment. He once again puts his hands on the soldier’s strong shoulders and leans in to kiss the exposed neck.

“I hope you’re not calling it a day, James?” he murmurs, his own erection rubbing minutely against Bucky’s leg. “I know you geriatrics go to sleep early, but--” he does not finish when the soldier shuts him up with a passionate kiss. “That’s more like it,” he approves when they part and Bucky snorts. “Let’s move it to the bedroom,” Tony says already taking a step back, his hand entwined with Bucky’s left and the soldier allows to be led to the room at the end of the corridor. They were so close but still Tony blew him in the corridor, as if they were freaking teenagers.

“Off with the clothes, soldier,” Tony says letting go of his hand because as hot as it was to give Bucky a head almost fully clothed, he wants to feel him.

“Same to you,” Bucky replies, his shirt already over his head. He works on his trousers and the underwear and the socks and then he stills suddenly, hesitating, with a hand gripping his dogtags. Tony approaches him with a reassuring smile - he knows the dogtags reading _Barnes, James B., Sergeant, 32557_ are like an anchor for Bucky these days.

“Leave them on, they are kind of sexy,” says Tony, entwining his hands into the chain and leaving a kiss on Bucky’s neck because he knows the soldier will appreciate the innuendo more than acting warily about the issue.

Soon they are both naked on the bed, Tony straddling the soldier, his painfully hard cock brushing against Bucky’s muscled stomach. He explores Bucky’s mouth until they are breathless and then still does not allow them to get a proper breath till he feels the soldier getting hard again. Which thankfully is quite soon (Tony already feels he’s going to be a fan of this refractory period).

"I really want to fuck you, James," Tony breathes against Bucky's lips and puts some distance between them to see the other man’s reaction. The inventor almost sighs with relief when the soldier doesn't look alarmed and, far from it actually, Bucky smiles, his dark eyes glistening with desire.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to fuck myself, or am I now?" he says with a smirk.

“You little shit,” Tony replies, unable to hold back a smile himself and then he seals their lips with another kiss before Bucky can start articulating any retort. It’s brief but deep and when they part Tony does not waste any time and gets up to fetch the lubricant from the bedside table. When he gets back, he positions himself between Bucky’s legs. The soldier observes him as Tony opens the bottle and copiously coats his fingers with lube. Bucky takes a sharp breath at the first touch against his entrance and then stops breathing altogether when the first finger pushes through the tight ring of muscle, and exhales only when it’s in past the first knuckle.

“You ever done it before, Sergeant?” Tony asks, his casual tone a bit forced, his finger almost all way in.

“Once or twice in the army,” Bucky answers. “It was quite hard to find anyone up for the risk to do anything more than a quick handjob, even among frustrated soldiers.” Bucky’s hips jerk uncontrollably, trying to get _more_. “You can go faster,” he encourages, looking into Tony’s eyes. “I like it when it hurts a little,” he says and the inventor swallows hard at the confession. “Even more than ‘a little’.”

“Fuck, James,” the inventor huffs and he thought it was impossible for him to get even more hard but it seems like Bucky wants to prove him otherwise.

“That’s the plan,” Bucky retorts, his hips once again pushing against Tony’s finger. Tony presses in the second one and the third following almost immediately and that’s a lot faster then he would normally do this. But Bucky moans and Tony observes his half-hard cock swelling to full hardness against his belly and, damn, that’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen (and considering his history as a playboy, that’s _something_ ). He’ll have to explore this more, but not today… (He does not want to take into consideration this is just a one time thing and _isn’t this_ the biggest surprise of  the evening.) He’s moving three fingers inside of Bucky and grins with satisfaction when he finds the spot that makes the soldier _shout_. Tony keeps on stimulating his prostate until Bucky is desperately grasping the sheets and swearing at him to finally fuck him.

The soldier does not even manage to take a breath when Tony removes his fingers, puts Bucky’s legs over his shoulders and slides his cock in, fully burying himself into Bucky’s hot body in one fluid movement.

“Fuck, James, you’re so tight,” Tony moans as he stills completely, afraid he’ll come just from the feeling, he’s been hard far _too_ long for _this_.

“God damnit, _move_ ,” Bucky whines trying to shift his hips but the position they’re in does not allow him much movement.

“You’ll be the death of me.”

“ _For sure_ if you do not move this mo--” Bucky doesn’t finish as Tony finally pulls back and pushes into the soldier again, bringing a moan out of Bucky. Tony swiftly sets up a rhythm which makes them both incoherent with pleasure. Tony can’t help but marvel at the soldier’s flexibility which allows Tony to lean down and kiss him messily and then straighten back to again thrust into him restlessly.

When the inventor feels he’s getting closer, he pulls one of Bucky’s legs down, changing the angle and then takes the soldier’s cock into his hand and starts pumping him in earnest. Bucky comes soon with a hoarse shout that resembles Tony’s name and the clenching of muscles around the inventor’s cock is more than enough to bring him to his own orgasm. For a moment the whole world goes white and when Tony comes round, he’s breathing hard and he’s positively drunk with bliss. A small moan escapes his mouth when his vision sharpens and he fully takes in how debauched and pliant Bucky is under him.

Tony slowly pulls out of Bucky’s slack body and using the remnants of his strength, he leans down and licks the soldier’s seed out of his stomach, feeling the muscles tremble under every brush of his tongue.

“Fuck, Tony,” Bucky whimpers unable to say anything else, staring at the inventor with disbelief as well as unsated desire. He uses his metal arm to drag Tony closer, flushes their sweaty bodies against each other and pulls him into a lazy kiss.

Tony sets himself comfortably, spread halfway on the soldier’s chest, and sighs contentedly when Bucky allows him to, even though the inventor is laying on his flesh arm and it’ll probably go numb soon. He also does not comment upon Tony’s hand resting on his shoulder where metal meets skin.

“That was quite mind-blowing for a man your age, I hope you didn’t strain your hip,” Tony murmurs against scarred skin. He gets a random desire to map out all of the soldier’s scar’s with his tongue - but puts the idea aside for now (but it’s to be reconsidered at first possible opportunity).

“You’re so full of shit, Stark, I can’t believe I’ve actually slept with you,” Bucky replies with an exaggerated disgust. Tony can still hear a smile in his voice.

“Well, excuse me, I didn’t force you into my bed.”

“And you’re definitely not forcing me out, I’m not moving for a week,” to emphasise his statement, he partially pulls his arm free from under the inventor’s body and puts it over Tony’s waist as if to keep him in place.

“I could come up with some ideas how to spend this week--”

“If you don’t shut up and let me sleep, I’m going to gag you.” There’s a dangerous edge to his voice now, though it’s still more playful (and sleepy) than threatening.

“It’s not like you already haven’t--”

“Do I need to remind you I’m an assassin?”

A hand clenches over Tony’s hip and the inventor finally takes pity on the other man as the exhaustion starts to win over his disposition to annoy the soldier.

“Goodnight, James. You indeed should recover after such a strain for your old bones.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if anyone wants to fangirl over Seb Stan's eyelashes.


End file.
